User talk:Energy X
Note: Please check your previous talk archives before creating a new one. Yes, it was me who renamed both /Archive 14/ and /Archive 15/. Nectaria (talk) 15:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Kyurem Bulba's http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Kiki.png, http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Troppy.png and are's http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiki.png and http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Troppy.png. They are the same width, mb and height and Kyu uploaded them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:00, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sapphire_Rono.png, http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Sapphire_Rono.png. These too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry really there others from bulb I didn't load. Thought it was ok, but if it's not I can delete tag those if you want.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:58, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Could you list them for deletion then and if possible, could you find other images that aren't from Bulba. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok X, removed and tagged. Again really sorry. I just found out.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Say forgive me for asking, but they give you option changing size of image (e.g size of preview) does that still count as copying bulb? Just curious.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You know other sizes.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) They are big, but from me and ellis they were from bulb which I apologize for. On there they said other smaller sizes.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:12, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to speak to Kyu because he doesn't like the to-be name changes. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Energy! Have you A problem when you go to another wiki while signed in and you aren't on the site you've just gone too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah, didn't know that. How can you check if a template is on a page? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:59, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Corrected. It can be deleted now. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Actually, keep it. It actually better than I thought. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Images Um X, refresh my memory. You and Shock said I could replace bulb images separate right? I remember I talked to shock about it. You know the whole concept.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Am I Close to getting a block because Shock says I'm close to a block. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:44, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see. How can I see if a page is link to another page? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Rename Shall I rename J's Pokemon so they don't have "Hunter" in their names? Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) You've edited on them right X? You didn't seem to mind?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I made a mistake. I accidently pushed the enter button. Do you want to erase it? My bad.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Tell Shock not to revert my edit on Template:Y because I've changed the links to it to accommodate the change to the template. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:32, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Templates Can you help me with the templates I was editing. I want to use them on the region templates but, they turn out to be terrible. Can you help me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:06, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Please read my message above. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC) One of the PT07 images was deleted last night because of Copyright. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oh well. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC)